The Captive Digimon
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) June 4, 2000 (En:) September 30, 2000 |continuity= }} Tai joins the group in their mission to rescue Agumon. Meanwhile, Ken tries to figure out why he cannot control Agumon at his Ultimate stage. Synopsis Learning that is enslaved, Tai joins the DigiDestined's team to get back his partner. After a long day at school the children immediately run to the computer lab, eager to get going. They are about to leave but notice Yolei isn't there. They soon find her outside the door, and she is in a pretty down mood. They assure her that if her heart's not into it, she doesn't have to go with the rest of the group on the mission. They quickly enter the Digital World and find who, after looking around for a bit, informs the group that Agumon is being held in Rail Town. Rail Town is where Ken is, who is meanwhile doing research and realizes that the Dark Rings aren't strong enough to control Ultimate level Digimon. He creates the Dark Spiral which is three times stronger than the rings and does many painful tests on . doesn't like to see Agumon suffer so he sets him free, that way Ken could use him instead. Just as Ken has reached a solution to his problems he realizes his captive is gone. He is furious with Wormmon and refuses to use a weak Digimon like him for his experiments. He notices the DigiDestined nearby and decides to go recapture his test subject. While heading to the town the DigiDestined run into a Woodmon who destroys a Control Spire and point the group in the right direction. When they arrive at the destination they decide to split up to look for the missing Digimon. Agumon arrives on a train after escaping the Digimon Emperor's base and meets up with Tai and the others. Their reunion is cut short when the Emperor appears and recaptures Agumon with a Dark Spiral. Ken calls forth a squad of DarkTyrannomon and , , and digivolve to fight them off. Ken then makes Agumon dark digivolve in to . Pleased to see the Dark Spiral is doing his job, Ken orders MetalGreymon to destroy the DigiDestined. Tai does his best to try to speak to Agumon even though he's under evil control. MetalGreymon easily defeats the DigiDestined and leaves with his master. Meanwhile, Yolei decides that she wants to get in on the action and enters the Digital World herself. She brings Matt with her and they arrive just in time, as it appears Tai is acting rather depressed. He starts blaming himself for the situation and Matt punches him in the face, to knock him back to his senses. Unfortunately, the group decides that the only thing they can do is defeat Agumon, so they set off towards the Digimon Emperor. Featured characters (5) * (5) * (11) |c4= * (5) * (13) * (14) * (29) * (21) * (24) * (37) |c5= * (11) *'Airdramon' (18) * (20) *'Woodmon' (23) *'DarkTyrannomon' (25) *'' '' (28) *'' '' (33) |c6= *'' '' (16) * (17) *'' '' (26) *'' '' (29) *'' '' (31) *'' '' (34) *'MetalGreymon (Virus)' (36) |c7= *'' '' (27) |c8= * (22) * (30) * (32) * (35) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Hold on, Agumon. I'll be there soon. Just a few more minutes. Oh! Integrate... quadratic...? It's like this stuff makes no sense!" :—'Tai' worries about Agumon while he's supposed to be taking a math test. Tai: "You guys are late." Kari: "We're so sorry, Tai." Davis: "Hey, don't blame Kari. It's my fault we're late. I had an appointment for a haircut, but when I looked in the mirror, I realized my hair was perfect!" T.K.: "The problem is, he was looking in the mirror for over an hour." Tai: "But what about Agumon?" Davis: "Have him make his own appointment." Tai: "Grrr!" :—Mr. Sensitivity Davis is not! "As big as her glasses are, that could take hours. When are people going to learn to wear goggles?" :—'Davis' after learning Yolei's off cleaning her glasses. Tai: "Well, I can see you're the last person I would ever turn to if I was in trouble and needed some help." Kari: "Be nice, Tai." :—'Tai' takes his anger out on Yolei and Kari intervenes. Digimon Emperor: "Ooh, I can still experiment on Greymon!" Wormmon: "Here we go again." :—'Wormmon' seems to hate seeing other Digimon in pain. Tentomon: "Welcome to my treehouse! Actually, it's not much of a treehouse anymore, since SkullGreymon disintegrated it. Now it's more of a twig house. That's okay. I was planning on redecorating anyway." Davis: "We don't care about your stupid tree, Tentomon!" Later Veemon: "Now that Tentomon is out of his tree, maybe we can climb it and have a look around." Davis: "You bet!" Tentomon: "And stay out of my tree!" Later Tentomon: "And don't touch my tree! I know exactly how many pieces of bark are on it." Later Tentomon: "And tell them to stay out of my tree!" Izzy: "Uh... you bet." :—What is it with Tentomon and his obsession with this tree. "If he continues to gain power like this, he'll threaten the entire Digital World!" :—'Tai' reminds the group of the might of their enemy, the Digimon Emperor. Armadillomon: "Hey, watch it, Cody! Be careful!" Cody: "I'm sorry, but that Ken makes me so angry!" Armadillomon: "Yeah, me too!" Cody: "Armadillomon, you really need to control your temper." :—'Cody' gives Armadillomon some sound advice. Kari: "You okay?" Gatomon: "Tai hasn't been this angry since I popped his soccer ball with my claws." T.K.: "He certainly has a right to be." Later Kari: "Everything will be okay, Tai." Tai: "I know." :—'Kari' tries her best to be there for Tai while Gatomon, T.K. and Patamon look on. Woodmon: "I am Woodmon! I cannot be defeated!" Flamedramon: "Flame Shield!" Woodmon: "Hey! I'm being defeated!" :—You were saying? "Wait, can I get a little help here? Seriously, big spire! Really heavy!" :—After being toppled by Flamedramon, Woodmon is then toppled by the control spire. Tai: "We made it! Rail Town!" Kari: "Rail Town!" Cody: "Rail Town!" Davis: "Looks more like Grass and Hill Town to me." :—For once, Davis makes a pretty good observation. Davis: "Tai, Agumon's close! I'm following his tracks!" Tai: "Those are train tracks, Davis!" :—'Davis' isn't that smart, but even he should be able to tell the difference! Kari: "It's either the local or the express." T.K.: "And look who's driving!" :—'Kari', T.K., and the others spy Agumon as he arrives in style. Tai: "I'm so happy to see you! Give me a great big hug!" Agumon: "Ouch!" Tai: "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?!" Agumon: "No, you were just squeezing my ribs too hard." :—'Tai' goes into a mother hen routine as he and Agumon are reunited. Digimon Emperor: "How did Agumon get away?!" Wormmon: "An escape clause in his contract?" Digimon Emperor: "I'm in no mood for humor." :—'Ken' is furious that Agumon has escaped, but doesn't suspect Wormmon. "And what kind of Digimon would you digivolve into, huh? Perhaps you'd transform yourself into a giant butterfly with scary looking wings? You're about as useless to me as an old pair of underwear that's made out of one hundred percent poison ivy." :—'Ken' doesn't think much of his partner. "You're the kind of bully that gives bullies... a bad name!" :—How long did it take Cody to come up with that, all of three seconds? "So, you've come back to me, Agumon. And I've got a new friendship bracelet for you." :—'The Digimon Emperor' reveals his first dark spiral. Tai: "Agumon, are you all right?" Davis: "Look out!!" Cody: "He's being controlled again!" :—'Davis' saves Tai while Cody makes an inane observation. Tai: "MetalGreymon, you got to fight the Digimon Emperor's control! It's me, Tai! Don't you recognize me?!" Digimon Emperor: "Ooh! Such a tense moment! I've got chills! Will he remember you? Allow me to answer. MetalGreymon, attack!" Davis: "Look out! Tai, he doesn't know who you are!" :—'The Digimon Emperor' mocks Tai's relationship with his partner as Davis once again comes to the rescue. Tai: "Don't hurt him!" Flamedramon: "He's metal. He'll be fine." Davis: "Hey, whoa! Hold it!" Later Tai: "Agumon!" MetalGreymon: "Grrrr!" Davis: "Okay, we're out of here!" Tai: "Let go!" Later Tai: "Let me just try to reach him! Aah!!" Davis: "The only thing you're gonna reach is the bottom of his footprint, Tai!" :—'Davis' tries to reason with his mentor as Tai completely loses it. Kari: "I'm still too scared to move." T.K.: "I've forgotten how to move!" :—'Kari' and T.K. freeze when facing MetalGreymon under Ken's control. "That kid is just begging to be taken down a peg!" :—'Davis' ain't just whistling Dixie! Tai: "I let Agumon down just when he needed me the most, and I..." Later Tai: "That's right. It's all my fault." Matt: "Tai?" punches Tai Davis: "Hey, why're you hitting Tai? You're supposed to be friends! And friends don't fight friends, unless they're on a boxing team, and that's a whole different thing. Hey!" T.K.: "Davis, let them be!" Matt: "Tai?" Tai: "You're right." Davis: "Huh?" Tai: "Thanks, Matt, I needed that." Matt: "Sure, any time. I'll do it again." :—'Tai' starts to sink into depression, but Matt is quick to pull him out of it. Tai: "So, I don't really know how to say this..." Gatomon: "Let me handle this, Tai. Everyone, the next time you see Agumon, trash him, understand?! I can't hear you!" Digimon: "Okay!" T.K.: "Defeat Agumon! I can't believe those words actually came out of my mouth." Yolei: "Yeah! Let's all go get Agumon back!" :—The DigiDestined team has a new sense of optimism. Other notes de:Die Teufelsspirale